


When I Need Somebody To Lean On

by imaginary_golux



Series: Recovery [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's had a long mission and really just wants someone else to be in charge for a while, wants to not have to think or give orders. Finn is very happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Need Somebody To Lean On

“Poe,” says Finn dubiously, blinking up at where his lover is slumped in the doorway, “are you drunk?”

“Not very,” Poe says. “Just took the edge off. Needed things to be...softer for a while.”

“I see,” Finn says, standing and tugging Poe into the room, pushing him down to sit on the bed and kneeling to take off his boots. “Long mission, I take it?”

“So long,” Poe says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “And - just - I’ve been _on_ so long, I just need - can you just - be in charge for the night? I need to be fucked, and I need it hard, and I need to not _think_ for a while.”

Finn sits back on his heels and looks his lover over carefully. “Yeah,” he says. “I can do that. Go drink some water and brush your teeth first, though - I’ll get everything ready in here.”

“Water. Teeth,” Poe says, and stumbles into the bathroom. Finn shakes his head, smiling a little. It is not, thankfully, the first time he’s seen Poe like this - _that_ was a rather more stressful homecoming than either of them intended - and he knows what to do.

When Poe comes out of the bathroom, face and hair wet, Finn catches him and pulls him into a long, deep kiss. Poe is tense for a long moment, then wraps his arms around Finn’s shoulders and sags, surrendering with a grateful sigh.

“I’ve got you,” Finn murmurs to him as he breaks the kiss. “I’ve got you, buddy. Let go.” He tugs Poe’s shirt most of the way off, with Poe’s slightly uncoordinated cooperation, leaving it tangled around Poe’s hands. “Leave that for now,” he tells Poe, and drops to his knees to wrangle Poe’s pants off. He’s very careful about not tipping Poe over while he helps him step out of his pants - tipsy Poe has slightly less grace and balance than might otherwise be desired - but once Poe is naked save for the shirt tangled about his hands, Finn rocks back on his heels and looks up at his lover with a wide and slightly worrisome grin.

“...Shit,” says Poe, looking down at him with blown-dark eyes.

“How sore d’you want to be in the morning?” Finn checks, watching as Poe’s cheeks flush pink with arousal.

“I’m grounded for a week to recuperate,” Poe says hoarsely. “And I don’t want to stop feeling the bruises till the day before I go back up.”

Finn’s grin gets wider and toothier. “I can do that,” he says softly. “Oh, dearest, I can _definitely_ do that.”

“Oh, kriff,” breathes Poe, and Finn uncoils to his feet in a single sleek motion, laces a hand through Poe’s hair and yanks him into a biting, filthy kiss. Poe makes a high, thin noise in the back of his throat and twists his hands in the shirt, grabbing onto it for dear life as Finn bends him back, knocks him off-balance so that the only things holding him on his feet are Finn’s hands on his head and his back. Finn’s shirt is thin, old and worn - technically it’s actually Poe’s, but Poe has less than no objection to Finn stealing his clothes all the time, so it’s become Finn’s by fiat - and Poe can feel the warmth of his skin through it, can’t help trying to press closer to the softness of the shirt and the slight roughness of Finn’s pants, looking for friction. Finn laughs against his lips.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he says, and spins Poe around so Poe’s knees knock against the bunk and he tumbles ungracefully onto it, Finn catching him just before he faceplants and then pinning his shoulders to the bed, Poe’s face half-buried in a pillow and hands still caught behind him in his shirt, his ass high in the air. Poe laughs in surprise and delight, and then the laugh turns into a desperate, chest-deep moan when Finn curves his hands tight around Poe’s hips and grips hard enough that he _will_ leave bruises, spreads Poe’s ass wide and buries his face in the crack and licks messy and astonishing over Poe’s hole.

“Holy _kriff_ ,” Poe gasps, and tries frantically to move, to thrust back against Finn’s mouth, but Finn holds his hips in a grip of iron and takes his own sweet time licking Poe open, ignoring the way Poe whines and moans and writhes, begging half-muffled by the pillow.

Poe is a limp mess, held up only by Finn’s hands on his hips, by the time Finn leans back and chuckles. He leans over, chest warm against Poe’s back, Poe’s hands trapped between them, still-clothed crotch pressing against Poe’s ass like the worst kind of tease, and murmurs in Poe’s ear, “Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”

“Please yes,” Poe mumbles into the pillow. “Please - please -”

“Heh, almost to incoherence,” Finn murmurs to himself, grabs the lube off the bedside table and gets his pants open and himself slicked up with a few swift motions. “You sure?” he checks, grinning to himself when Poe whines. “Gonna hurt, dearest.”

“ _Please_ ,” Poe says desperately. Finn puts one hand on Poe’s hip and leans forward to brace the other on Poe’s shoulder and fucks into him with one long, slow, inexorable thrust. The sound Poe makes is nothing Finn can quite describe, harsh and inhuman and _wanting_ , and then Poe spreads his legs a little wider and shivers beneath Finn’s hands and says, hoarse and raw and unfairly beautiful, “Gods yes. Do it.”

Finn puts his back into his thrusts, makes them long and slow and _hard_ , revels in the low moans that come rumbling from Poe’s chest, the bitten-off whines and the way Poe’s breath hisses between his teeth when Finn pauses, balls-deep in his lover, and grinds against him so hard Poe’s knees nearly give out, Finn’s hands the only thing holding him in place. He knows he’s got the right angle, though, when Poe starts to beg, incoherent and desperate and muffled by the pillow, an endless litany of ‘please’ and ‘Finn’ and ‘kriff, kriff, _more_ ’ that makes Finn want to fuck Poe right through the mattress.

He waits, though, keeps himself under control and his movements slow and deliberate, until the begging turns into moans again, until silver-tongued Poe Dameron cannot find any words at all, and then Finn hauls Poe up onto his knees so he’s leaning back against Finn, limp and panting and unutterably beautiful, his hands probably cramped between them but neither of them cares, and clenches one hand on Poe’s hip and curls the other around Poe’s cock and sets his teeth into the side of Poe’s neck and fucks into him so hard Poe’s breath leaves his lungs in a half-voiced scream, and Poe comes apart beneath his hands, spattering himself and the sheets in equal measure.

And _then_ Finn takes his pleasure, three quick desperate thrusts that leave him hissing his orgasm through clenched teeth, and lowers his lover very carefully to the cleanest part of the bed. Poe sprawls out as soon as Finn tugs the shirt away from his hands, limp and sated and already nearly unconscious. Finn can see the shadows of new bruises on Poe’s hips and shoulder, the marks of his own teeth in the curve of Poe’s neck, and knows that Poe will spend the next week brushing his fingers over those marks and giving Finn hungry looks from under his eyelashes.

He brushes a kiss to the back of Poe’s neck before he leaves the bed, strips out of his clothes and leaves them in an untidy heap beside the door, brushes his teeth quickly, brings a washcloth out of the bathroom to wipe Poe down - Poe twitches a little, eyes closed - and then settles into bed and tugs Poe into his arms. Poe settles against him, warm and easy, and tucks his head into the curve of Finn’s neck.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, breath puffing against Finn’s skin. “Mmmm, needed that.”

“Anytime,” Finn promises, smiling into Poe’s hair, and holds his lover gently as Poe slips into deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
